


Spring Forward, Fall Back

by retrovertigo (ellameno)



Series: The Great Fire [14]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Awkward Conversations, Banter, Based on True Events, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Developing Relationship, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Kinda, Misunderstandings, Relationship Discussions, Robot/Human Relationships, Slow Burn, fluff with plot, life planning, nick valentine is pure of heart and dense as hell and that's why we love him, poor spanish bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellameno/pseuds/retrovertigo
Summary: Nora turns one year older, and her birthday surprises are more numerous than expected.





	Spring Forward, Fall Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Meant to get this up in February but I was very sick the whole month so it took me a while to get it to my beta readers (which takes time as well). This is based on true events and I'll explain what I mean later haha. I apologize in advance if my Spanish is inaccurate, my family is not super fluent so as a result I'm even worse.
> 
> Thanks to [seaweedredandbrown](http://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweedredandbrown/pseuds/seaweedredandbrown) and [Coldharbour](http://archiveofourown.org/users/coldharbour) for beta-reading.

         Nora’s birthdate was a card held tight to her chest. When her companions and neighbors had inquired, she’d dodged the question, vague upon the month and even the season. She didn’t want people causing a fuss or making the lengthy trek up to Sanctuary Hills to celebrate. But Nick, of course, had insisted on knowing. He had sought to make time for her no matter what. Lamentably, client work had arisen. It had meant he could only drop by for well wishes, but he had assured Nora the hike to see her was nothing to him. He could travel faster alone and didn’t get fatigued.

         Some days she felt foolish holing up so far north, hours away from Boston proper, but it was home. The concrete of the city, albeit greener as nature gradually reclaimed it, was too stark. On one hand, Diamond City energized her, and the idea of being next-door neighbors to Nick and Ellie and the Wright sisters sounded wonderful... but Nora needed the sound of rustling leaves, needed to dip her toes in the creek, needed bird songs and fresh air and the kind of tranquility she could never find in town. Maybe one day she’d give up the familiarity of the cul-de-sac and venture for a fresh place to set roots, but as of now she needed this blue house. She had toiled through sleepless nights and even panic attacks to earn it. After losing everything else, it was the one thing left that was hers.

         It had only been half of a year and yet it simultaneously felt like an age and a blink. The most momentous holidays had passed, but now it was her birthday. Another year further into her thirties. Forty felt close yet also _unfathomable_.

         On every birthday of her adulthood, she had told herself this would be her year. She would seize life and be reborn. She had consistently tried and failed, but once Nate had come along his sense of military discipline had helped. The world had been bleak and her then-boyfriend had insisted she keep her goals simple for a time.

         “You don’t have to save the world tomorrow,” he’d said with a smirk.

         Her progress once had appeared to be on track, with a law degree, a cozy home, being married to the love of her life. And, though not as planned, _very pregnant_. Nora had been prepared for a brand new chapter — no — a brand new _volume_ of her life to start. She just hadn’t anticipated everything she’d accomplished to end in nuclear fire.

         Now here in 2288, she questioned whether even to acknowledge such a personal holiday. The absence of routine and lost loved ones weighed on her heavily. When she brought it up to her confidante, Nick, he had taken her hands in his.

         “But you’re still here, ain’t that worth celebrating?” he’d chuckled.

          _Start fresh, it’s a new day,_ she told herself. On her birthday morning, she rose early, ate the breakfast Codsworth gleefully prepared, then jogged a few laps around the cul-de-sac with Dogmeat at her heels. Wanting to be stronger, more confident. She’d come this far. There was more to be done.

         She toweled off her beading sweat once she returned to the house and stared out her back window while she guzzled down a glass of water. A bath might be nice later; at least she’d have _something_ a little special for herself.

         “Heard it was someone’s birthday,” a voice said behind her.

         Nora spun around in delighted surprise. Nick awaited in her doorway, with a smug look on his face and his hands behind his back.

         “What’d you bring me?” she asked eagerly.

         “Oh, I’m well, thanks for asking. _Gee,_ at least _pretend_ my presence is a gift in itself,” he razzed with a smirk.

         “I’m joking. You’re my favorite detective. Philip Marlowe can suck my toe.”

         “Well, with that kind of praise—” He brought out a flat cardboard box. “One pizza, as promised.”

         Nora gasped loudly and rushed over. “Oh my god. Thank you, _thank you!_ ”

         “Sorry it took me half a year. The delivery bill is on me,” he said while she opened the box.

         “This isn’t...” She looked up at him in bewilderment. “This is _fresh_.”

         “I found a recipe—”

         “You _made_ this?”

         “Well— n-no, I mean _Yefim_ actually made it, he owed me a favor— I just helped a little. Y’know. To make sure it passed a pre-war inspection. Chicago style is probably better, but hey, I’m biased.”

         “It’ll do,” she teased. “But seriously— I didn’t think I’d see a real delivery pizza ever again. You carried this all the way here—”

         “I told you, my arms don’t get tired.”

         “I’m so, _so_ happy.”

         “That’s just birthday dinner, kid. Your real present’s a surprise,” he said while she placed it on her kitchen island. She beamed. “Don’t get your hopes up too much though, it _is_ the apocalypse. Not like I could waltz down to Tiffany’s and pick you up a bracelet.”

         She laughed. “As if you would.”

         “I would give you the whole damn world.”

         “Do you... often give the world to your coworkers?”

         He chuckled. “Just the ones I fight mercs with.”

         “What’s my ‘real’ present, then?”

         “No, no, I can’t just _tell you_ , it’s a surprise.”

         She furrowed her brow in bemusement. “For when?”

         “It’ll turn up.”

         “Is this another ‘Nick and Cods conspiracy’?”

         “ _Oh..._ ” He shrugged coyly. “Could be.”

         “Hmm...” Her eyes shifted around the room and then she shot into the back.

         “Hey— y’know most _adults_ like to spread out their gifts,” she heard him call after her.

         As she presumed, another flat box rested upon her bed. She could only surmise Codsworth had left it there for her to discover — unless Nick had climbed into her window while she was out. Either way, impressively sneaky.  
  
         She flung open the top with the fervor of a child. The air left her lungs.

         No. _He didn’t._ If this was... Where in the world could he have—

          _In case you want to ‘feel like a princess’ again,_ the note on the inner-lid of the box read in precise cursive.

         She pulled it up in mesmerized awe, in all its slinky silky glory; a pastel satin robe with white lace detailing. She dropped it back into the box and rushed into the living room.

         “Happy birthday,” he said softly. “Is it alright—? I know it’s not gonna keep you warm but—”

         “Nick—”

         “— since the weather’s changin’ I—”

         “It’s _beautiful._ Where did you even find it?”

         “Ah, I just went shopping.”

         “It’s the nicest thing I’ve ever owned.”

         “Oh, c’mon kiddo you don’t gotta—”

         “No, I mean it. Besides my wedding dress I don’t think I’ve ever had something so gorgeous.”

         “You really like it that much?” he asked with cautious optimism.

         “It’s like you plucked it out of my dreams.”

         “Well. I am a detective. Guess I missed my calling of personal shopper.”

         She giggled and then wrapped her arms around him in a grateful hug. “You’re so good to me.”

         “The feeling’s mutual.”

         “I don’t know how I got the greatest friends in the world, but I’m so glad I did.”

         “Speaking of: Ellie sends her love and Piper wants to get you sloshed.”

         “I’ll stop by as soon as I can.” She pulled back. “Or, as soon as you’re home, I guess.”

         “Yeah... Sorry I gotta split on ya, sweetheart, but I got an old client up in Lowell who—”

         “No worries.”

         “I wanted to make sure you got something nice on your day.”

         “It’s way more than I could’ve imagined. I appreciate it.”

         “Alright. You let me know how that pie treats ya.” He tousled her hair, which she suspected was still sweaty. “And make sure you have a good one. You’ve earned it,” he added a bit firmly, as if he asked her to carry out a chore.

         ---

         Nick’s visit left Nora lighter than air. The dark cloud of her heavy mood lifted like a passing weather-front and she began planning the rest of her day. First a nostalgic dinner of greasy pizza and beer, then a long soak in her washbasin with _extra_ hot water, and, to finish it off, a glass of wine and a book while wrapped in silk. It all felt so self-indulgent, far too luxurious in an age of rations and salvage, but dammit, Nick was right; hadn’t she earned it?

         Codsworth floated in. “Miss Elizabeth, I took the liberty of plucking your wash from the line. Would you like it in the bedroom?”

         “Yeah. Thanks Cods,” she said, fussing with her oven.

         “Oh! The thought just occurred to me... Today everyone was asking about you and I’d forgotten you’ve changed your name.”

         “Well, I didn’t change it as much as I... reclaimed it.”

         “Shall I call you Miss Nora from now on?”

         She held her hands over the heating coils, testing for warmth. “You keep calling me whatever you want to call me.”

         “Whatever I want?”

         “Yep.”

         “I’m not sure what you mean.”

         “Whichever you prefer, Cods,” Nora replied, accustomed talking in circles whenever his program didn’t immediately understand.

         “I see...”

         After a prolonged pause she looked over her shoulder. He was still floating there, basket of clothes still in claw, as if his system had gone unresponsive.

         “You OK, honey?” she asked, perplexed.

         “Do you have a preference? I’ve calculated the pros and cons of each and I’m afraid they even out.”

         She laughed. “You know, now that I think about it, there’s no reason for _us_ to change anything.”

         “That _is_ a bit of a relief; I feared I may’ve been displeasing you with a dead-name.”

         “Not at all. Besides, when do you ever displease me?”

         “Well, off the top of my mind, there was that occasion when you and sir were—”

         “That was on me for not closing the door,” Nora said hurriedly, though there were no prying ears.

         “Ah, well, as it were there are _no_ doors inside this house these days. What shall I do henceforth? Announce my presence, perhaps?”

         “I really don’t think that’s going to be a concern, Cods,” Nora sighed. The concept of dating again, in the _wasteland_ no less, was something she just couldn’t even picture. Nor did she exactly want to entertain the notion when she had more pressing matters.

         “If you insist. Perhaps it’s _better_ that doors are no longer a hindrance; I don’t get locked out when I’m fully encumbered!” he laughed, before flitting into the bedroom.

         Nora scoured around the kitchen to find an unrusted baking sheet large enough for the meal Nick had delivered. Even with her growing appetite, it would easily feed her far longer than just one night. She heard the hum of Codsworth’s return.

         “Mum, I saw your gift, and the note. From Mr. Valentine, I presume?”

         “Yeah, he brought me dinner, and I thought _that_ was my present— but then he surprised me with it. He walked all the way with two boxes in hand, I mean he has _work_ today,” she rambled happily. “I can’t wait to put it on later.”

         “Quite _something_.”

         “Isn’t it? I can’t believe it.”

         “Does he _fancy_ you?”

         “Cods.” She dropped her arms. “No. It's just— it's a very thoughtful gift. It’s kind of an inside... You had to be there.”

         “Ah, I see.”

         “You’re so fixated on me finding a date, it’s kind of funny.”

         “Perhaps I am. I do apologize for the misunderstanding.”

         “It’s fine,” she giggled.

         “You know, mum, sometimes I forget he's a robot like myself. I suppose I'm not used to androids yet.”

         “Yeah. Me too.” Admittedly, the notion was a bit absurd, but then again everything robotic about Nick was merely cosmetic. It was more evident now that she’d stumped Codsworth with a basic question of preference.

         “But oh, he's a lovely fellow.”

         She turned and smiled. “Isn’t he, though?”

         “I’m so glad you’ve befriended someone that upstanding, mum. Some of the others, well...”

         “You’re terrible,” she laughed.

         “You may say that, but could you fathom having that lot in our home during the old days?” Codsworth asked and she cackled at the thought. “I approve of Preston and his crew. But mum; mercenaries and cage fighters, my word. And that well-dressed mayor seems like a right dangerous fellow.”

         “They all have good hearts.”

         “I will trust your judgement, mum. In a sense, you have a _degree_ for it.”

         “Yeah, Nick might disagree with you on that one,” she snorted. “Oh, before I forget; are you up for keeping my bath water warm tonight?”

         “I’m up for anything you need,” he said cheerfully. “That is my purpose.”

         “Right, your freewill is a little iffy.”

         “I’m certain it is,” he chuckled.

         ---

         Today would be one for the books. She relished every bite of her dinner. It wasn’t the same but it satisfied a craving she’d been carrying for ages. Codsworth humored her and filled her bath _four_ times instead of the usual two. The spring climate left the bathroom steamy, filled with floral fragrance, and what was once an icy tiled cave became a sultry heaven.

         And then there was the robe.

         One could argue it’d been a lifetime since she had any garment so soft. She’d grown used to itchy unrefined cottons or dense fabrics that restrained her. Even the cozy Vault suit couldn’t compare to _satin_. Finally, something, _something_ that felt divine against skin, physical satisfaction she could put on at anytime after months of living in near constant discomfort.

         Nora flopped onto the bed, then glanced lazily at the book beside her. It seemed far too troublesome to even pick it up, her muscles thoroughly relaxed from her lengthy soak. She was content just lying here and savoring the feeling of silk along her fingers and the evening breeze on her toes.

         ---

         A few uneventful days passed, but Nora spent them with optimism and leftover pizza. After yet another humdrum missing livestock case with Nick, she’d wound up in Diamond City once more.  
  
         Getting “sloshed” with Piper was more like providing an intoxicated journalist an ear to talk off regarding “the Institute” this and “the mayor” that, though Nora scarcely minded. The booze was complimentary and Piper’s wild tales and conspiracy theories could often send her into fits of teary laughter. And as always Nora enjoyed talking to someone who could share in the struggle of finding a well-fitting bra in a world where most things were made by hand.

         It wasn’t long before Piper retired for the night after exhausting herself via chatter and many drained bottles. She offered up the couch, but Nora considered Nick’s vacant bed and the muted shuffling of him working behind the partition a much more appealing environment.  
  
         Nora squinted into the blaring stadium lights, doubtful as to what time it was, her PipBoy left in the office with her supplies. The city was yet again devoid of life other than the faint ringings of music; either everyone had gone home early or Travis was facing another battle with insomnia. Turning from Piper’s doorstep, she spied some fellow night owls. On second look... perhaps a late night shopping trip?  
  
         Arturo’s stall was never open at this hour, but there he stood in an intense yet hushed discussion with a guard... in Spanish? Was he in trouble? Her ears tried to pick out phrases, but the conversation halted once they noted her presence.

         She tried to seem unconcerned.

         “Feliz primavera,” she said, hoping to greet the guard as well if he only spoke Spanish. Though why would a Diamond City guard not understand English? What a silly thought. _Nora, you’re drunk._

         She couldn’t see the face behind his umpire mask, but the guard gave her a nod.

         “Que onda? Estés disfrutando del buen tiempo,” Arturo questioned. She could detect no tension in his face or voice.

         “Es calor... en el buen... sentido.” She took a breath. “I’m a little too tipsy for good Spanish right now.”

         “Well, get yourself to bed, cousin,” Arturo laughed.

         “Alright. Have a good night.”

         As she rounded the bend to Third Base, she swore the guard inquired about her and... if she had been  _informed_? Informed of what? Maybe her Spanish _was_ growing too rusty; she hadn’t used it much since she’d gotten married and moved out of her grandparents’ house.

         Once through the agency door, she was met by the usual aroma of cigarettes, as Nick prudently filled out paperwork. His eyes flashed up in question — conceivably he expected she’d already turned in by now.

         “Good evenin’.”

         “Good _night,_ ” Nora mumbled as she made a beeline to the bedrooms.

         “Good choice.”

         ---

         Nora elected to spend an extra day in the ballpark. It would unfortunately prevent Nick from accompanying her the whole way home due to prior commitments, but surrounding herself with friends and activity during her birthday week was always worth it. It kept her mind in the future rather than the past. These people would be with her for a long time and no bomb would snatch them away. The girls were like sisters or cousins, and Nick... in all sincerity, she hadn’t really decided what to call him. He was her best friend, her co-worker, her mentor, but also her family... words aside, he was someone she knew she had for life.

         Each visit made the office cozier, the city streets easier to navigate, more vendors greeting her by name instead of just “Vault Girl”.

         Standing before a “FOR RENT” sign, she nibbled pensively on a melon paleta. Though the idea tempted her more and more, she didn’t have the income to afford such a place, and she wondered how quickly she’d grow weary of the city.

         That evening was a lazy one, quieter than most. Not a charged sort of silence, but one of ease. Nick wrote prolifically in a notebook, perhaps journaling, she couldn’t tell. Ellie had just wrapped up yet another session of reorganizing, which Nora had deduced was something the secretary did for fun.

         “Nick?” Ellie asked sweetly.

         “Hmm.”

         “Can I have some caps?”

         “Caps? For what?”

         “Dinner. I know payday is soon, but I need to eat.”

         “Oh. Well, just put it on your tab, Ells, I’ll pay it off later.”

         “Yefim’s getting impatient.”

         “I’ll pay it off, dear,” he said more deliberately. “If he gripes tell him I’ve just been real busy, is all.”

         “Don’t worry Ellie, dinner’s on me,” Nora said.

         “Ooh, Miss Moneybags. Can we get noodles then?”

         “Hell yeah.”

         “Hooray!” She clapped her hands, and Nick gave Nora a tired look that clearly declared ‘you don’t have to do that’.

         “I want noodles,” Nora said to him, and followed Ellie as she skipped out the door.

         ---

         “Mmm, this place always makes me nostalgic,” Nora said with a dreamy smile. It was another tranquil night out, the dinner rush already passed.

         “Nostalgic?” Ellie asked, amused. “Why? You’ve only been here half a year.”

         “This is where Nick took me for a midnight meal the night I rescued him.” She breathed in the evening air. It wasn’t as crisp at is it was that autumn night, but the other scents were the same.

         “Oh, right! I was asleep for that. Gosh, you truly were his knight in shining armor.”

         “You make it sound so much more noble than it was. I was just a woman at the end of my rope. I had no idea who, or what, I was rescuing— I just heard the word ‘detective’ and I took off.” She shot Ellie a look. “Really, you couldn’t have let me know; ‘by the way my boss is mechanical’?”

         “I _forget_ sometimes, as hard as that is to believe.”

         “I do too. I just hope I didn’t gape at him like a dweeb, ugh.”

         Ellie batted a hand. “He’s used to it.”

         “I’d still feel bad. Some random woman staring at him with her mouth open...”

         “That’s not always a bad thing. Maybe he thought you found him handsome.”

         Nora laughed. “He was such a sweetheart, from day one. I hope you appreciate how lucky you are to have a live-in boss like that.”

         “Nick’s good heart is not lost on me. But I will admit, I get used to that too.”

         “He made me a pizza for my birthday. From scratch. That’s the way to a girl’s heart.”

         “ _Oh?_ ”

         “Well— not like _that._ ”

         Ellie tittered, and Nora realized she was in on the joke.

         They continued chatting about Nora’s exploits around the Commonwealth. After a while, Ellie became remarkably quiet, especially considering there was booze in her system. She nodded, obviously hearing the conversation, but didn’t have any comments or much of reaction to anything. Nora was sure the story about her and Cait commandeering a walking talking beer-keg robot should have gotten _something_ out of the woman.

         “So, _anyway_... my shenanigans aside...” Nora took a swig of beer. “You want to tell me why No-Filter-Ellie has nothing to spill?”

         Ellie made a noise of defeat. “I was gonna get to that.” She drummed her fingers on the counter. “I may have... brought you out here under false pretenses.”

         “Oh?” Nora replied, bemused. Ellie’s face looked unusually stony, causing Nora’s small smirk to vanish. “Like... serious pretenses?”

         She took a pensive inhale. “Can I tell you something, in confidence?”

         “Of course. Why would you think it wouldn't be?”

         “Well, I ask because...” She lowered her voice. “It's about Nick.”

         Nora set down her chopsticks. “Is something wrong?”

         “I don't know. Back when I asked him for food money? It’s because... I wanted to see what he’d do. I've noticed he's been using caps from our rainy day fund. He thinks I haven't caught on but, well, he's trained me to be perceptive. I mean, it's his money, and I get _my_ salary fine but... we save it for rent, which the mayor keeps trying to hike up on us.”

         “That’s weird. I always share my loot with Nick, since he does half the work.” Her eyes darted to Takahashi, before remembering the food service bot could spill no secrets. “You think something _big_ is up financially?”

         “Maybe?” She let out another exhale. “You know as much as he's liked, there's just as many people out there who'd very much prefer him gone. I worry someone is extorting him.”

         “Don’t you need, like... shameful secrets for blackmail? What kind of dirty laundry could our Nicky have?” Nora chuckled, though she worried she might hear something she didn’t want to.

         “None—!” Ellie assured. “I mean, none that I know— but I’m sure any lie told about him is fodder enough. It’s happened before; Piper’s already dispelled some rumors through the paper, so... we worry next time people will suspect bias.”

         “Do you want me to talk to him?”

         “No... No, I’m just... letting you know. Even before you came along, us girls have always been trying to protect him. From others, and himself. Think of us as a secret club... The Nick Valentine Defense Squad.”

         Nora let out a laugh, despite the seriousness of the situation. Ellie couldn’t help but smile either.

         “Alright. Well, if they do hike your rent and you don't have the cash, I’ve got you.”

         “Oh, that’s too much to ask.”

         “It’s so definitely not. You two are family now, I have your back if the bigots try to run you out.”

         “How lucky we are that you sprung from the ground,” Ellie joked, albeit gratefully.

         “Please, I need no praise, you guys let me crash at your place for free. I don’t want to start paying for a room,” she joked. “Speaking of money, I need to start building up a summer wardrobe. Does Fallon’s sell socks? I’ve darned mine to hell.” Ellie giggled. “No pun intended.”

         “Yeah, that’s where I basically get everything I need. Not that there’s much choice. Or maybe there is, but I don’t patronize _Myrna’s_ ,” Ellie said, her lip curled. “She a big... _you-know-what_.”

         “Ellie!” Nora gasped in mock offense.

         “Well, she is.” Ellie leaned slightly, trying to catch a glimpse of Myrna’s store front across the way. “We don't even walk on that side of the street or else she screeches that she won’t sell to synths, like he needs to be reminded. Sometimes I really wanna give her a piece of my mind, but Nick goes ‘ _No, kid, ya kill ‘em with kindness’—_  but _ooooh_ maybe I wanna use my fists.”

         “Who _are_ you? I’m cutting you off!” Nora laughed.

         “I’m from Goodneighbor, I’m not a delicate flower. Back home if someone is a sege— uh... sregre...”

         “Segregationist?”

         “Yeah. If they're one you sock ‘em in their dirty mouth. The only reason I don’t is Nick would have a conniption, and he spends enough bailing Piper out of jail.”

         “I hope I never get on your bad side.”

         “Oh don’t worry. If you love the old bot as much as I do, then we’re on the same page where it’s important.”

         ---

         They finished up their dinner, and Ellie stumbled as she stepped off the bar stool.

         “Oof. I didn't drink _that_ much,” she said.

         Nora instinctively put her hands out. “Can you walk?”

         “Oh, yeah, this is nothing — just the heels. Besides, I’ve stumbled from the Dugout with wayyyy worse wobblies.”

         She patted Ellie's shoulder. “You go home and sit down, I’m gonna do last minute errands while I’m out.”

         Ellie waved her off, and Nora swiftly descended the steps behind her to Fallon’s Basement. She pushed on the door, half-expecting it to be locked, but to her relief it swung open. Becky Fallon sat behind her counter, eyeing Nora with curiosity as she entered.

         “If it isn’t the local celebrity. Didn’t expect anyone this late,” Becky said, stamping out a cigarette.

         Nora grimaced. “Not too late, I hope?”

         “Not at all. Glad to make a sale, especially to a girl like you who doesn’t haggle me. What do you need today? Let me guess— underwire broke.”

         “Thankfully not yet, though I’m mostly using athletic wear these days. I’m actually looking for socks.”

         “Socks.” Becky pulled out a drawer and set it atop the table. “Old, new, prices are based on condition.”

         “Thanks.” Nora rooted through them.

         “So. How’s that satin slice of heaven suiting you?”

         “God, I love—” Nora paused as the words hit her. “Oh. Oh, you know about that...”

         Becky reared her head back in amusement. “Who do you think sold it to him?”

         “Oh! Guess I didn’t put two-and-two together.” She laughed sheepishly. “Wow, Nick’ll be disappointed I’m not using my deductive skills. Did he tell you it was my birthday too?”

         “No, he was very cryptic about the whole purchase. Almost to the point where I considered he might have his own inclination for ladies impermissibles, if you catch me. Not that I’d judge, we all have our thing.”

         “A synth in silks, that’d be a sight,” Nora snorted.

         “But happy birthday. Hope it was a nice one.” She flashed a small smile.

         “Thanks, it was,” Nora said bashfully, then glanced at Becky. “So wait, how’d you know it was for me then?”

         “I did a little detective analysis myself. I figured it couldn’t be little Ellie Perkins he was buying something like that for. Otherwise, well, let’s talk about improper workplace behavior.”

         The concept struck her odd. Gifts wouldn’t be so peculiar, considering he and Ellie’s close familial relationship. Though it would be inappropriate to wear a robe to work... accounting how she lodged in an office. Nora never actually saw Ellie in pajamas before, she was perpetually professionally put together.

         “I guess,” Nora mused, inspecting a striped pair of socks.

         “You must really have made it worth his while, hmm?”

         “Huh?”

         “Well, I just mean... It certainly wasn’t from the _bargain bin_ , as I’m sure you could tell.”

         Nora’s brow furrowed. “How... expensive are we talking?”

         “Oh, isn’t it a faux pas to divulge those things? Especially regarding gifts, deary.”

         Nora removed her hands from the drawer. “If you want my continued business...”

         “Where else are you gonna go? Myrna’s a scrapper, not consignment.”

         “I’m friends with the Mayor of Goodneighbor, they’ve got shopping there too.”

         “ _Hmph_ , you might not have Valentine’s deduction skills but you do know how to negotiate.” She tapped her pen on the desk. “Alright. I’ll meet you in the middle. We’ll just say she’s one of the nicest pieces I’ve ever sold.”

         Nora sighed and closed her eyes. “ _Nick..._ ” she groaned, the mystery of the missing caps solved.

         “And if you’ll excuse me for going there: _you’re_ the nicest piece _he’s_ ever had— In fact he’s had none as far as I know. I’m sure this is an equal exchange in his mind.”

         “Oh no, not this again.” Nora felt her cheeks pinken.

         “Pardon?”

         “It’s just a birthday present.”

         “Oh...” Becky raised her eyebrows, and then looked a little flustered herself. “Was this... _not_ a sweetheart gift?”

         “No,” Nora said, still embarrassed. “We’re partners, not _partners_. I know, the word is a little...”

         “OK. I believe you, don’t worry.” She waved a hand with a repentant smile. “I’m just... Then why... why would he get you _bedclothes_?”

         “I may have insinuated a few times that I wanted a robe,” she sighed. “Nick has a tendency to cater to my ‘whims’, as he calls them.”

         “You must be one hell of a coworker for him to drop that amount of caps. Damn.” Becky gave a bewildered chortle.

         “Well, we are very good friends. We’re both pre-war, so...”

         “Right, right... And you’re sure he’s not... interested.”

         “Definitely not,” Nora said flatly.

         “It’s no secret he’s a _mechanical_ man but I don’t... know if... he’s, _y’know_. Of the non-romantic or asexual variety.”

         “He’s... _a flirt_ , definitely but... No I... It’s not— It’s more of a banter. We share names with a famous married couple— it’s a whole thing...” Sometimes Nora got so wrapped up in their little games she forgot how they might appear to outsiders. And explaining things made her feel even sillier.

         “So, let me ask— merchant to customer— you _wouldn’t_ consider that a negligee?”

         “No!” Nora gasped, properly scandalized now. “I mean... not in  _that_  sense.”

         “Well, to each their own. Must be different in your time— negligees, peignoirs, lingerie, such delicates are hard to find after two centuries. We make do with what we can.”

         “Trust me, if I’d gotten that vibe...” Nora knew she must be entirely red by now, and covered her face slightly.

         “Christ, I didn’t mean to _embarrass_ you. Now you’ll do _all_ your shopping in Goodneighbor thanks to me.”

         “It’s fine. Just... _please_ don’t mention this ‘negligee’ business to Nick, he might short circuit from humiliation.”

         “That poor fool. He has no idea, bless his synthetic heart,” she said, shaking her head. “Well, I guess it’s better you cleared that up for me then. Maybe I’ll stop making assumptions when it comes to silks.”

         “Anyway... I’ll take these.” She handed Becky two pairs of socks. “And, though I might ream Nick about the price later... I really love that robe, so... good eye, Mrs. Fallon.”

         “Well he’s got a good eye too; it’s definitely your color. Y’know, when you’re not looking like a tomato.”

         ---

         “Hey you,” Nick greeted casually upon her return, with a smoke between his lips and a folder in his hand. His ashtray had grown even dirtier than when she’d left for dinner. Her eyes wandered along the desk and she spotted some scrawled lists covered with question marks. “Ells said you had errands. Get what ya needed?”

         “Yeah, a bit more than I expected,” she said, her words dripping with meaning. Nick didn’t even appear phased. “Where _is_ Ellie?”

         “In the feathers.” His eyes flicked up at her. “Did you get her drunk?”

         “I got her two beers.”

         “Is that all? I went up to bring her some water, she’s zonked.”

         “Maybe she’s tired from sorting files all day.” Nick made a noncommittal sound. “Well... that’s actually for the best, ‘cause I was gonna ask you to step outside...”

         “Excuse me?” he asked as she sat down across from him.

         She sighed. “Nick.”

         “What?” He peered over the file at her. “Ohhh, what’d I do now?”

         “Becky Fallon told me. About the present.”

         “So I bought it at Fallon’s, of course. Where else?”

         “She told me the price.”

         “So I splurged on something pre-war, when do I splurge?” He flipped a page.

         “Did you take money out of your rainy day fund?”

         Nick’s tore his eyes from the file. “Now why would you say that?” He set down the folder and learned forward. “Actually, hun, it’s a little insulting for you to say I don’t have the means—”

         “Your secretary is a much better detective than me, Nick.” She stared him down until he got the hint.

         He jutted his jaw and slowly sat back. “Alright, maybe I should’ve known by now she’s not as dizzy as she lets on.”

         “ _Nick,_ ” Nora implored, and judging by his expression he knew what she meant. He took a long drag.

         “I just saw it and it... I knew it was perfect for you— I had to have it. Money was no object.”

         “Now I feel bad.”

         “No, kiddo, don’t— You weren’t supposed to know.”

         “Ellie’s getting paid on payday,” Nora said, more of a statement than a question.

         “Of course, I got it covered— I’m not gonna steal her cut.”

         “Alright.” Her shoulders relaxed. “I’ll consider it a loan, OK?”

         “Now— It was a gift.”

         “I was already over the moon with the pizza, you dope.” Nora gave a tired smile.

         “You’re pre-war, I just wanted you to have _something_ nice.”

         “I do have something nice. I have you as my best friend.”

         Nick closed his eyes for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You’re such a doll, you know that?” he said quietly.

         “Takes one to know one,” she said, to which Nick replied with a disagreeing noise. “I really do adore the robe. I’d hate to get rid of it. I’ll forgo any salary til you make it back.”

         “Well, you know... I think I earn a little more scratch taggin’ along with you these days as it is.”

         “Maybe I’ll have to get you a new coat.”

         “I like my coat,” he replied, near defensively.

         “I’ve noticed the electrical tape on your shoes, too. What size do you wear?”

         “Ah. Eleven, wide.”

         “You’d look cute in a pair of two-tone oxfords,” she said coyly. He gave her one of his tight-lipped smiles. “Anyway. Come up with something to tell Detective Perkins. She’s worried about you, for good reason.”

         “Honesty’s the best policy.”

         “Not if you get a jealous secretary. She’s been here a _long_ time.”

         “What— oh no, now I gotta buy Ellie spendy PJ’s too? So be it, I guess.”

         Nora’s chest warmed and she beamed. “You’re adorable.”

         “What?”

         “You have no idea.” She was tickled by the fact the implications still flew right over his head, though also relieved that the gift was as innocent as she’d thought.

         “Idea of what?” He stared with a bemused half-smile.

         She couldn’t help but stare back. “Of how happy you make me.”

         Nora tapped her boot-toe against his own. It was a relatively flirtatious gesture out of context, but she just wanted to make some sort of physical contact with him. He held his cigarette close to his mouth, frozen between the actions of smoking and speaking. Eventually he made a decision and let out a short laugh before returning it to his lips. Too shy to accept the sentiment, as always.

         “If you tell her anything,” Nora continued, “just say you paid for my specs. Leave out the part about the generous discount we got.”

         “Maybe a lil’ white lie is better... sometimes.”

         “Sometimes? You’re always giving me half-truths, how is this different?”

         “Excuse me?”

         “‘Oh I’m fine, this is fine,’” Nora performed in the best voice she could muster. “‘I’m Nick Valentine and I bottle everything up, it’s fine’.”

         He sighed, not looking  _entirely_ pleased, though still exhibiting traces of amusement. “That’s the worst impression of me I ever heard.”

         “Ellie’s is better.”

         “Oh lord.”

         “You know what she might like though? Some slippers. Wouldn’t that be cute? That’ll be our next mission; footwear for all.”

         “I’m working on our next mission.”

         “Oh?”

         “I don’t have much to go on— I’m jumping on any and every Institute sighting I get wind of, but it’s like they... teleport across the ‘Wealth.” He traced an invisible map through the air repeatedly, as if trying to make sense of it. “Hop, skip, willy-nilly.”

         She glanced at his notes. Meticulous lists of numbers and nonsense coated them, with phrases that stuck out like ‘Rifled Metro’, ‘Dealer of Trim’, and ‘Fortieth Emerald’.

         “Looks like you’re playing a word jumble to me.”

         “Trust me, it’s part of the work.”

         “Anything I can do?”

         “You just take care of yourself, in all senses of the phrase. I’m supposed to figure this all out— I’m supposed to be doing my damn job,” he said as if he was losing patience with himself.

         “Nick, when does your job include tracking the actual Institute? I doubt the whole FBI could figure this stuff out.”

         “I know, but it’s... I’ve never felt so inadequate about myself until I met you.” He paused. “Oh... No. No, that came out wrong— I didn’t mean it so—”

         “It’s OK.”

         “No, it’s not OK. Goodness. I just... You are gonna be my greatest hazard in life. You are gonna push me to my limits, and take me to places I never expected to go.”

         She gave a perplexed laugh. “What does that mean?”

         “I dunno, it’s just a... an intuition. I dunno if machines can get those but... it’s already been a heck of a thing takin’ up with you.”

         “I’m glad it was you I took up with and not some sour-tempered hard-boiled dick.”

         “Language.”

         “As in detective.”

         “In that case, sounds like me to a T.”

         Nora flashed him a skeptical glower. “Sometimes I think you’ve never met another human being. You’re not even _close_ to those things.”

         “Ah, you just caught me on a good day, is all. Ask the girls.”

         “They adore you. So do I.”

         He gave another sheepish laugh and then picked up his file again, scanning it for a minute.

         “Goodness, the deeper I fall into this, the less it makes any sense.” He dropped it on the desk unceremoniously and dipped his head back. “Maybe I’m mentally exhausted, overclocking my processor, I dunno.” His eyes darted to her. “Is it hot in here?”

         She hovered her hands near him. “Well, you’re radiating it.”

         “Maybe I should get some air. But you should sleep. I wanna get you on the road early.”

         ---

         The detective was a tad grouchy the next morning, for reasons Nora could only assume. But without a doubt his exasperation with the case was eating away at him. Her reluctance to climb out of bed and comply with his strict timetable probably didn’t help.

         She gave him a bit of space after he grabbed a bottle of coolant with an irate huff and muttered about it not even being summer yet.

         As Nora waited in the backstreet, she watched Arturo next-door bidding his daughter a good day at school with a kiss atop her head. Nora smiled, picturing herself one day ushering Shaun off in the same alley.

         “Hey,” Nora greeted Arturo once he noticed her.

         “Hey. You going home already?”

         “Yeah, Nick can’t stand me,” she sighed.

         “ _No,_ ” Arturo replied with incredulous amusement.

         “No, he’s actually clingy, I hate it,” she joked.

         “Well if he was, I wouldn’t blame him. I think we all prefer having you around, instead of the Bullfinch guy. Never trusted him, and my kid was terrified of leaving through the alley, thinking he might be there and follow her.”

         The notion didn’t sit well with her. “You think Nick would employ a  _predator_?”

         “No, no... It’s more that Nina is wary of most strangers, and it didn’t help that the guy didn’t care about his own reputation— I think he enjoyed people whispering about him being Institute ‘cause he worked for a synth. Made him feel tough. He valued booze and money above all else, and took advantage of Valentine’s desperation for helping hands.”

         “Sounds like a real _lamecharcos_. If… that’s still a word.”

         He laughed. “That’s a new one to me, but it sounds about right.”

         Nora paused. “People don’t think  _I'm_ shady for working with Nick, do they?”

         “You're different. Everyone's familiar with your story, and it’s no mystery why you’d stick close to a detective.”

         Nora nodded, a bit relieved. Then another question entered her mind. “Hey, uh, can I ask you a personal question?” Arturo tilted his head in inquiry. “What was the deal with that guard?”

         “What? Oh— the other night? Ah— just routine. Asking if the stand’s had any trouble. If anyone suspicious asked me for arms. Things like that. You know how the mayor can be.”

         “Oh, I see. I didn’t mean to pry, I was just wondering ‘cause when I was leaving I heard the guard ask if _I’d_ been ‘informed’, so...”

         Arturo’s brow furrowed. “Er... I don’t recall.”

         “Don’t sweat it— My Spanish is rusty, I probably misheard.”

         “If I had anything concerning you, I’d let you know. Don’t worry,” he chuckled. “By the way... how’s your... personal quest going?”

         “Finding my kid?” Arturo nodded. “The trail is pretty cold,” she sighed.

         He scratched his beard. “Valentine thinks it’s Institute related, right?”

         “He _knows_ it’s Institute, that’s why we’ve hit a wall.” She stared at the ground. There was a beat of silence as she kicked an old cigarette butt out of the path.

         “I... I hear there’s people out there who actually  _contraatacar_ ,” Arturo eventually said.

         Nora glanced up with interest. “Yeah, I heard that too. Do…” Her eyes darted around the alley making sure no one was near. “Do you know anything about it?”

         “I’m just a shopkeep, I have a daughter to raise,” he said hastily. “I don’t need to tango with something like that.” Nora couldn’t discern if he was hiding something or simply feared retribution like everyone else in the wasteland.

         The door behind her swung ajar, and Nick joined them in the backstreet. “All topped off, ready to go. And you forgot your new socks, you dope.”

         “Whoops,” Nora tittered as Nick stuffed them into her bag.

         “Hey, neighbor,” Nick greeted causally.

         “Morning,” Arturo replied.

         “Sorry if I’m interrupting, but we’re on a tight schedule.”

         “Just small talk, my friend,” Arturo said.

         “Alright, let’s get a move on, you.” Nick nudged her a little, then headed down the alley.

         “Well, bye, I guess,” Nora said, laughing a bit at Nick’s impatience before following.

         “Stay safe,” Arturo called after them. Nick gave him a lazy salute, but Nora turned with question. The shopkeeper's stare lingered for a moment before he returned inside. Perhaps it was just single parent solidarity. _Hopefully._

         Her attention quickly turned to the market, peddlers just starting to set up their stands for the day. Nora watched with engrossment as they walked, rarely being out so early to witness it. Already Ellie and Piper loafed on the porch of Publick Occurrences, guffawing about something or other.

         “Hey, kids. Yoo-hoo. _Hey,”_ Nick repeated as they kept chattering. “Uh, would you _listen_ for a sec?” They finally goggled at him like he’d interrupted pressing business. “I’m walking the birthday girl home, so come say your goodbyes.”

         “Aw, already?” Ellie groaned. “You just got here.”

         “I’ve already stayed longer than usual,” Nora said sheepishly.

         “She’s not a city girl, she’s gotta recharge. And you two draggin’ her out at night doesn’t help,” Nick said.

         “Alright, it’s been fun, kid.” Piper punched her in the arm.

         “Piper, I’m older than you, by a bit.”

         “But who’s got more wasteland experience, you or Nat?” she said, grinning broadly. “That said, take care out there— but not too much care, ‘cause your exploits sell as fast as we can print.”

         “Sure.” Nora smirked, as Nick mumbled something about bad influences.

         Ellie gave her a tight hug. “I hope I can grow up to be as strong as you.”

         “OK, I’m not _that_ much older than you...”

         “I know. Still.”

         “Thanks.”

         “Alright, let her go, she’s got a long walk.”

         The girls all waved, Piper faking comical tears, and the two climbed the ballpark steps.

         “Leaving Diamond City makes me so sad, every time,” Nora said. “I love it in Sanctuary Hills but I just hate leaving you guys.”

         “Well... Home Plate is up for rent once you’re in the mint.”

         “But I like sleeping in your bed.”

         “Hush,” Nick whispered.

         “Hmm?”

         “Rumor mill.”

         “Oh right. Ellie told me about blackmail.”

         “‘Course she did,” Nick grumbled. “If it happens again, you’re footin’ the bill.”

         “Any misconceptions about us is the fault of a third party, remember?”

         Nick gave a derisive laugh. “You know, also, sometimes I _like_ lying in my bed when I’m thinkin’ real hard, so it can’t _always_ be occupied.”

         “Then come lie with me.”

         He paused again. “Hush.”

         “It’s not that weird. Remember when I fell asleep on you on my couch?”

         “That was different.”

         “Not _that_ different. Don’t you snuggle up with friends, Nick?”

         “No,” he said matter-of-factly.

         “Oh.” She wasn’t certain why the answer disheartened her so. Perhaps she’d always yearned to have a best friend to be that close to. And if even Nick wasn’t close enough... who _would_ be?  
  
         “Hey, I’ve been thinking a lot...” He looked around and lowered his voice. “Do you figure those emancipator folks could lend _us_ a hand if we asked nice enough? I mean, they’re doing war with the Institute... they’ll know more than anyone out here.”

         “Are you suggesting we try digging up an underground organization?”

         “In a sense. Though... I’m not quite sure how to find them. I know she said some code, but it’s all too cryptic even for _my_ brain.”

         Nora replayed the encounter in her head. “The more I think about it, the more it sounds kind of familiar.”

         “Really?”

         “Yeah but I don’t know why.”

         “ _Heh,_ you sound like me now.”

         “What do you do to remember?”

         “Meditate.”

         “Robots can do that?”

         “Ah. _Rude,”_ he said, before glancing at her. “I’m kiddin’— ‘bout being rude, not the meditation. It’s a bit like dreaming. I know, I can’t sleep but... You just kinda—” He stopped and tilted his head back slightly. “Unfocus your eyes and let yourself fall back into a thought... It’s like it drifts further away and you can see the full picture.”

         “Huh,” Nora replied thoughtfully.

         “What, you’ve never done that?”

         “Not really. But there’s not much I try to dig up about the past.”

         He shrugged as they continued on. “You’ll feel different about it when you’re my age.”

         “A hundred?”

         “No, not a _hundred_ , I’m _only_ si…” He trailed off. “ _No_ , stop combining my ‘lives’, it doesn’t work like that.”

         “In that case I’m only seven months old.”

         “Knock it off, it’s different— you’re _you,_ and I’m—”

         “I get it, I get it, Nick. You’re self-conscious about your age, _every_ old man is insecure like that.”

         “One day your abuse is gonna stop bein’ cute.”

         “The honeymoon has to end sometime, Valentine.”

         He laughed but said nothing.

         ---

         They ultimately reached the rest stop, a station on the way back that existed alongside a four-way junction, where Caravaneers stopped in to put up their feet and fill their bellies. Nora would accompany the next one heading to Concord. She didn’t exactly revel in the feeling of being chaperoned, but Nick’s anxieties regarding dodgy characters tailing her were unfortunately valid.

         “Well, this is where I leave you,” he said.

         “I hate when you leave me,” she cooed.

         “Oh, you’re a trooper though.”

         “One day we won’t have to say goodbye.”

         “Oh?”

         “Well, Ellie lives with you. If I keep on at the agency, it’d make our relationship a lot easier.”

         He gave a relieved smile. “Y’know... that sounds real nice. For me, not for you— Golly you’d get sick of me, even if we’re just neighbors.”

         “Never.”

         “Never underestimate the full power of something you’ve only had in small doses. I’m like vodka: I’ll give you a splittin’ headache if you get too much of me. Ask Ellie.”

         “Sounds like you had a bad experience with vodka.”

         “Fraternities are Satan’s Armpit.”

         “Nick was a frat boy?” she scoffed.

         “ _God no_. Not after that vodka.” He smirked. “Anyhow, your boy would score some fine schooling from the city. But I’m sure you two would prefer your own space and some privacy... Seriously, keep an open mind about the apartment as a future abode. I figure it’d be the perfect size for a young family.”

         “It’s not a white picket fence,” Nora sighed.

         “No. No, it’s not. Y’know, whatever choice you make, city or suburb, I’m sure it’ll be a good one either way.”

         “Thanks,” she said softly.

         “Make sure you eat, OK — something healthy.”

         “I will, don’t worry,”

         “You need some caps?”

         “No. No more caps, Nick, birthday’s over,” she laughed.

         “Alright... I’ll, uh, see you when I see you,” he said, a bit distantly. Nora pined for a hug, but she knew unfamiliar eyes surrounded them, and that Nick became uncomfortable easily outside walls. He gave a wave and began walking away. “Oh— Radio when ya get home. I’ll be listening.”

         “I will. _Don’t worry_ ,” she repeated deliberately.

         “You know me,” Nick called back.

         ---

         The greasy fried street stall tempted her greatly, but Nora had made Nick a promise. She settled for a salad and kabob and amused herself as she quickly ate by imagining how hyperbolically elated he’d be to see her opt for something leafy and green.

         According to her PipBoy, it’d be at least another hour til the caravan arrived. Now was as good a time as any to find a quiet corner and try to follow Nick’s meditation advice. She unfocused her eyes and breathed. _Freedom trail._ Maybe she’d simply been confusing it with the underground railroad. _Fall back, further, further..._ she hadn’t paid too much attention in history class, American history being the most boring of all of topics to her. She could tell from an early age it’d been sanitized in the country’s favor and she’d rarely taken well to feeling deceived.

         Yet here she lived. Boston, the epicenter of American history, so condensed it was like a patriot’s answer to Nuka-World. She was never much for the flocks of sightseers as she tried to do business in the city, and that stupid tour was always—

         Her eyes snapped open as if violently roused from a dream.

         And then she ran. Faster than her legs had ever carried her. This was the most significant moment since she’d woken up from that damn Vault, since she'd met her synth detective. He had quite a head start but surely if she sprinted he would not outpace her. As long as she kept  _running._

         She frantically peered down a fork in the road, it was familiar so she left it up to chance, and before long she spotted his silhouette as a dot ahead of her.

         “Nick!” she called, dashing at full speed.

         He swung around. “N- _Nor—_ ”

         Her scuttling feet couldn’t stop, and she slammed into him. He was decidedly _not_ soft.

         “Ow...” she moaned, dazed and out of breath.

         He steadied her so she wouldn’t tumble backwards. “You OK? What’s wrong?” he asked, panicked.

         “I’m an idiot, I’m such an idiot!” She panted.

         “Slow down— talk to me. Catch your breath.” She held tightly to him as she took shallow gasps. He placed a palm on her back. “ _Deeper,_ ” he urged.

         Nora followed as Nick softly guided her through it, his hand resting gently like he was making sure her inhales were deep enough. But with every breath her head swam and she swore her heart was pounding three times as fast, vibrating through her limbs as she clung to the back of his coat. She became highly aware of every sensation. Her pulse seemed to bounce off his solid chest and back into her own, and somehow that made it hasten even more. Nora drew another long, slightly shuddering breath, struggling to suppress what must had been adrenaline. She felt his hand grasp a fistful of her jacket.

         “I’m OK,” she whispered against his neck. “Don’t worry.”

         “I… What happened to the...”

         “I did what you said. I fell back. But then I zoomed in.”

         “What?”

         She pulled away from the embrace, her body feeling like it was on fire. “I had an epiphany. That tourist crap? The self-guided tour where you follow the line-thingy?” She shook her finger eastwards. “It’s called the Freedom Trail. It wasn’t cryptic at all— they meant  _literally_ , Nick. No one would know that, but I do.”

         Nick seemed as baffled as if she’d decoded a dead language. “Goodness... That... That slipped my mind entirely. I’m not from around here—”

         “They know I’m pre-war, Nick. They were reaching out to _me_.” She grabbed fistfuls of his coat in return. “What if they do know where Kellogg is? What if they know where Shaun is?”

         “OK. OK, settle down.” He looked around. “This is no place to talk.”

         “How far is it to the North End?”

         “On foot? Oh, an hour tops.”

         “I’m packed for several. Let’s go.” She turned down the road.

         “Now?” She stopped and shot him a stony look. “Yeah— of course—”

         “I need this. I need this. I need this to be a lead,” she said like a prayer.

         “Anything is a lead, we just dunno _where_ yet. You’ve waited long enough... I-I got a bit of time to burn. So... let’s go play tourist.”

**Author's Note:**

> So the true event in question is my friend freaking out when I showed her a vintage robe I liked (after I said Nick would probably find one for Nora), and she said "WOAH THAT'S PRETTY INTIMATE" and I didn't understand why and she said it was a negligee and I just saw it as a dressing gown. And we debated via wikipedia articles for a while. (I'm right though, it's just a robe!!!!)
> 
> Also all the Spanish in this is general chatting about the weather getting warming. "Lamecharos" is slang meaning someone who is such a drunk they'd lick booze off the ground. "Contraatacar" basically means counter attacking in the most literal terms.
> 
> and HEY. If you're seeing this before March 5th, I'm at ECCC all week. If you see a bespectacled Sole Survivor or Taako Taaco on the con floor it might be me, ask for Tommy.
> 
> Plugging [my main blog](http://television-for-dinner.tumblr.com/tagged/fic+stuff) and [my art/fanworks blog](http://tommytonebender.tumblr.com), cryptic message about checking my side bar, etcetera.


End file.
